It's what's hot right now
by Gotapenname
Summary: The boys try to out do the current 3-D craze meanwhlie Dr.Doofensmritz plan back firing on him forces Perry into a situation where Perry must literally switch hats. The Chapter6 now up
1. A Brand new day, A Brand New idea

**Author's note: This first fic for Phineas and Ferb and I hope you enjoy it. I may not get around to second chapter for awhile I still need to plan it out a bit more and I have a lot other things some of them Phineas and Ferb related I might be/ will be working on but I will get to it and in mean time I hope you review my first chapter. **

Phineas and Ferb sat under a tree thinking of how to seize the day.

"Hey kids you're dad and I are going to the new 3D movie" Their mother Linda Flynn informed them both.

" It really quite fascinating this whole 3D thing I can't wait for them to come out with 3D television." Lawrence Feltcher commented to any one who would listen.

"Well have fun you two. " Phineas told their parents.

"We will." Linda reassured her son. "Bye."

"Bye boys." Lawrence said.

Then both Lawrence and Linda went off to the movies.

"You know this whole 3D movie craze is getting out of hand but at least before we know it a new craze will take it's place eventually." Phineas told his brother. " Hmm… Hey I know what going today."

"We can make a 4-D movie where you not only see stuff coming out of but the motion board under the theatre make you feel the movements of the movie" Phineas explained to his brother Ferb.

Ferb just blinked at his step brother

"You're right Ferb I have been thinking too small." Phineas sighed in self-disappointment.

After thinking awhile Phineas declared " I got it instead of just motion floor and seeing stuff coming out the see they will also feel the emotions and feelings of the characters on the screen, it will be called 5-D."

Ferb gave his brother thumbs up. But before they could continue their bigger sister had Candace come out to yard.

"Hey guys where's mom and dad?" She asked the two of them.

"Oh they went out to see a movie." Phineas answered her.

"Ooh that means I am in charge conditionally." Candace squealed with enthusiasm "and if you two are up anything I am so going to bust you two."

"…Okay." Phineas replied. "Hey where's Perry?"

Perry the Platypus was in his command waiting for Major Monogram to give him his. Unfortunately it seemed the monitor that usually had Major Monogram on it was showing pictures of random things that most likely had nothing to with Perry's mission as secret agent. When the screen was finally showing Major Monogram but it was showing the bottom half of Major Monogram of who was now not wearing any pants.

" Sorry about the technical difficulties, usually Carl would take care of theses things but he has a fever so he taking the day off it's never a good to over work the body when you have fever you know." Major Monogram informed Perry." So your mission is to stop from doing whatever evil he may be up today, Sorry for the lack information but Carl is, you know."

Then Perry the Platypus went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. With the aim of defeating his nemesis as usual, not knowing that fate and his nemesis's own stubbornness had idea's of their own.


	2. What's the big idea here

Dooby dooby doo-bah, doo-bah

Perry the platypus pressed himself against the walls of the Doofenshmritz of Evil incorporated main building. After carefully checking to see if the coast was clear before using his grappling hook to pull himself towards the window. He then kicked down the window as his grappling hook reeled him into the building. He landed on his feet in fighting stance. It was clear that Perry was ready for a duel; his so-called opponent however was not.

"Perry the Platypus, couldn't you have broken through the window a little more quietly?"Heinz Doofenshmritz whined, " You're too early anyway I have not even started to wake up yet let alone made my invention."

Perry saw that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz was looking like more of mess than usual. The evil doctor was still in his nightgown and been sweating and shivering at the same time. Perry could tell his nemesis was suffering from a fever.

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were working on their 5-D theatre. Then their friend Isabella went up to them.

" Hello Phineas, Whatcha doing?" She happily asked her crush.

"Oh we were working on a 5-D movie theatre." Phineas explained to her "Although it not going as quickly as we would like it to."

" Would you like me and the Fireside girls to help?" Isabella asked." I bet rest of the Fireside girls would love to help it will give them a chance to earn their Contribution to Improvement of Entertainment badges. "

"No we would not like for you to help us." Phineas remarked.

This made Isabella frown.

But then Phineas said, "We would love for you and the Fireside girls to help us. The more the merry right Ferb."

Ferb nodded his head and put his thumbs up in order to show he was in agreement with his stepbrother.

"You would love to have us help," Isabella sighed blushing at the thought of Phineas loving something that had to do with her.

Phineas noticed that she had gotten red around the cheeks but was unaware of the cause.

"Oh my, you're turning red Isabella. You might have fever." He worriedly informed his friend.

He took her temperature with a thermometer. He smiled when he saw that her temperature was regular.

"You must have just had a rash, but don't worry about that as it seemed have cleared up on it's own." Phineas told her.

Isabella thought it was funny that he thought she might be sick when she was really just blushing.

"Oh Silly, I was just blushing." Isabella explained.

Although Phineas did not know why Isabella was blushing he was glad to know she was all right.

"Okay after we go get the rest of the Fireside girls we will resume building." Phineas told Ferb and Isabella

Ferb gave him the thumbs up

Isabella replied, "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Group meetings and unexpected twists

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to turtlegirl5 for all her hard work as a Beta on this chapter

Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were searching for the rest of the Fireside Girls. They found three of the fireside girls playing rope. A girl with brown hair and glasses was jumping while an African American girl with pigtails and a girl with freckles and curly brown hair held the ropes.

"1,000," the African American girl with the pigtails counted as the girl with the short brown hair jumped.

"Wow Gretchen you just earned your 'Skipped Rope to 1,000' badge," the girl with brown hair and freckles informed the girl, who was jumping. Gretchen stopped jumping and was clearly exhausted. "Hello," Isabella greeted the three girls. "Hi chief," Gretchen greeted her in return.

"Hello, Isabella," The other the two fireside girls said in unison. "Would you like to earn your 'Contribution to Improvement of Entertainment' badges?" Isabella asked Gretchen, Holly, and Milly.

"Sorry chief I am exhausted from earning my 'Skipped Rope to 1,000 badge'," Gretchen panted. "I am off to go rest so I can earn my 'Skipped Rope to 2,000' badge."

Gretchen took her "Skipped Rope to 1,000 badge" from Isabella and then walked home to rest.

"Wow, that Gretchen sure is a go-getter," Isabella awed. " So what do the two of you say?" she asked the remaining fireside girls.

"Sure! I would love to," Milly, the one with the brown hair and freckles enthused.

"I am so there," Holly, the African American girl with the pigtails, proclaimed. "Where are the other fireside girls?" Phineas asked Milly and Holly.

"They are at the Fireside Girls club house," Milly explained.

"I bet they would enjoy earning their 'Contribution to Improvement of Entertainment' badges," Holly interjected.

"Let's go then!" Phineas told them. Then, they all went on their way to the Fireside Girls clubhouse.

"Doofenshmritz's Evil Incorporated" a Jingly voice sang.

"Shoot! You're not too early. I am late," Heinz Doofenshmirtz groaned, looking at his watch. "Oh well. I guess I will have to use the time I would have used to trap you to tell you my latest scheme while making my evil invention."

Perry felt steel clamps trap his ankles. Heinz Doofenshmirtz started working feverously on his evil invention.

"It's never good to over work the body when you have fever you know." Major Monogram's voice rang through Perry's head.

This worried Perry. He knew his nemesis had a fever and was definitely over working his body by quickly building an evil creation.

"I am making an EliminateFridaysinator because I figure that there's nothing more evil than eliminating the most popular day of the week," Doofenshmirtz quickly explained to Perry while continuing to work on his invention.

" Ta – da! I am done," Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz told his nemesis as he showed him his finished invention. "There is no stopping me-"

Before Heinz Doofenshmirtz could finish his sentence, he dropped to the floor seemingly unconscious, much to the horror of Perry the Platypus.


	4. Decsions , Decisons

Athour's note: Sorry for the long delay I have been slowy working on something else wich is alos phineas and Ferb realted thanks all that reviwed and special thanks to my beta Turtlegirl5 you rock

"I am sure we are missing something but I am not sure what," Phineas sighed.

"Maybe we should do a double check," Isabella suggested.

"Good idea, Isabella," Phineas enthusiastically responded. "Okay let's check out the progress of the motion chairs."

"Its progress is going nicely," Holly told Phineas while giving Milly the final screw for one of the motion chairs.

Milly drilled in the final screw and then Holly and Milly carried the chair in to an already made pile of chairs. Ferb gave the girls a thumbs-up and put a check mark on the to-do list.

"Next thing we should check on is the theatre," Phineas informed both Ferb and Isabella.

"We have the theatre up and ready to go," Adyson, a firside girl with brown hair and red headband, chipped in.

"And the emotion and sense triggers are in place," Ginger, a fireside girl with straight black hair and brown eyes, added.

Ferb gave both the girls a wink and made another check mark on the list.

"Ferb, you are supposed to check out the project, not the girls," Isabella scolded. Ferb gave her guilty look with eyes.

"Last but not least: how's the snack stand going?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Done and ready for use," Isabella confirmed.

"Now all we have to do is put it all together and our 5-D movie theatre is ready for business."

After Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, and the rest of the Fireside girls put everything together, Phineas said, "That's good, but I still have the feeling that we're missing something."

"Perry?" Isabella suggested.

"No. I know we're missing him, but we're missing something else," Phineas replied.

"Phineas, what on earth are you two up to?" Candace shouted as she ran into the backyard.

"Oh, hi there Candace! We have built a 5- D theatre but I think we're missing something," Phineas answered.

"So before I bust you two, what exactly is your movie about and what on earth is 5-D?" Candace asked Phineas only half interested in the answer.

"5-D theatres have motion and sensory manipulators and 3-D graphics. It's like 3-D except 2-D dimensions, coolers, and the movie... we kind of don't have a movie," Phineas explained to his older sister. "Eureka! That's what we've been missing- the movie," Phineas told himself out loud.

"Well that's a pretty big thing to forget," Candace told Phineas, "Any now I am going off to bust you two."

Candace began to walk away from the house.

"Candace!" Phineas called out to his older sister.

"What?" Candace asked Phineas only half interested in the answer.

"Would you like to help us with the movie? You could become a huge star," Phineas quite innocently enquired.

Candace did not know how to answerer. It was the ultimate conflict of interest- two of her top dreams in direct competition with each other. Which would she follow? Would she go with her dreams of busting or her dreams of fame and making it big? She was torn. Then, she had an idea- maybe she didn't have to choose.

"Okay, I will help you with your movie and then you are so busted," Candace declared.

Meanwhile, at the main Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated building, Perry the Platypus was also put in quite a dilemma of his own. He had just escaped the trap created by his nemesis, but his nemesis was now unconscious from a fever. He had to choose whether to continue with his mission or make sure his nemesis was all right. All he had to do was look at the sad, motionless body of his nemesis on the floor and his mind was made up. He found himself rushing to check Heinz Doofenshmirtz pulse and heartbeat. He sighed a sigh of relief when he found out that Heinz Doofenshmirtz still had a pulse and a heartbeat. He took the evil scientist's temperature and was quite shocked with the results. It was a disturbingly high 205 degrees. Perry gave Heinz Doofenshmirtz a frown. He knew what he had to do.

_Perry! , He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of compassion!  
Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah_

Perry now with a nurse's hat on instead of his regular hat was fluffing a pillow.

_He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a sick b-ee-ay-ee-ay!_

Perry was now grimacing while looking away from a barf bag.

_He's got more than just mad skills,  
(Wah-ah-ah)_

_He's got a beaver tail and a bill,_

Perry was now checking a clipboard frantically.

_(ah-ah)  
And he's bound to come, whenever he hears his patients Ring:_

A sound of a bell was heard and Perry ran off.

_He's Perry! Perry the Platypus!_

_N- urse -P! _

Perry went into an action pose while still wearing the nurse's hat that he had been wearing for the entire song.


	5. Pausing for a break

"Okay that is a warp for now," Phineas told his sister who was finishing up acting in a scene for Phineas and Ferb's 4- D movie.

"Phew that was exhausting," Candace sighed after finishing up her scene. "I am going in to get a drink."

Candace went into the house. Someone tapped Phineas on the shoulder. That someone was Isabella.

"What 's up, Isabella?" Phineas asked his friend.

"Err… I am not sure about something in the script," Isabella responded.

"What it is?" Phineas inquired.

"Don't you think the ending is a bit depressing?" Isabella replied.

"That's how we plan on winning all those Emmies," Phineas explained.

"Even though I am still not so sure about the ending, if you're sure about it, then I am cool with it," Isabella told Phineas.

"Thanks, Isabella," Phineas responded.

Then, Buford and Baljeet entered the premises.

"Hey guys! Would you like to help us with our latest adventure? Today we're filming a 5-D film. It's two whole dimensions above 3D," Phineas inquired with Buford and Baljeet.

"Nah. We're busy with other stuff. Plus, I think there are some lines that science should not cross," Buford bluntly answered.

"I would love to, but I am helping with a puppet show for his summer school Drama course," Baljeet replied to Phineas's question.

"Wow, Buford! I had no idea you were taking a summer Drama course," Phineas remarked to Buford.

"He does not go, which is the problem. He has to ace this project or fail Drama and repeat the entire grade," Baljeet explained.

"Well, good luck with that," Phineas told them.

Buford picked up Baljeet like a book under his arm and went on his way. Candace came back with a glass of water and a tray of glasses in the other.

"You took an awfully long time to get just one glass," Isabella told Candace.

"Yeah. While I was there I decided to get everyone else a glass as well," Candace replied.

"Thanks Candace," the Fireside girls, Isbella, Phineas, and Ferb all said as they each grabbed a glass from Candace's tray.

"That's really nice of you," Phineas remarked to Candace.

"Yeah. Well, you drink quickly so we can finish filming. I can gain my super stardom and bust you guys," Candace told Phineas.

Meanwhile at the main Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Doctor Doofenshmirtz had passed out from a fever. After reading about the subject in the O.W.C.A handbook, Perry decided that the best course of action for a fever as high as Perry's nemesis' was a cold bath. Perry managed to drag Heinz's unconscious body to the Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated bathroom. Perry looked at his nemesis's unconscious form and let out sigh of desperation and then turned on the cold tap of the bath tub


	6. Delsional

Athour's note : Thanks you turltlegirl5 for the edits again.

"Hey Candace, do you want see the movie now that we're done?" Phineas asked his sister.

"No. I am busy. I have got to tell mom about what you two are up to," Candace answered.

"What a great idea! I bet mom would love to see it," Phineas told his sister. "I bet everyone would like to see it; which is why, with the help of the Fireside Girls, Ferb and I made this blimp to advertise on."

Phineas pointed toward a huge blimp with the 4-D movie advertised on it. Candace gave it a brief look at it and then started dialing her phone to call her mom. The only problem was that her mom was not picking up.

"Come on, Mom, pick up! Come on, Mom pick up!" She kept repeating as she redialed the same phone number over and over again.

Phineas had already left to manage the 4-D theatre. Candace then realized why her mom would not pick up her phone.

"Of course Mom isn't picking up her phone! She is at the movies so she has her phone turned off!" Candace declared to herself.

Candace walked with a sense of determination towards the theatre. She was going to get her mom to see what Phineas and Ferb were up to, and then those two would be busted for sure. That was her plan. As soon as she was within two blocks of the movie, something interrupted her plans.

"Hey, young lady!" Candace heard someone shout.

She turned in the direction she heard the voice from. A few feet behind her, she saw a tall and bulky man.

"Are you talking to me?" Candace inquired.

"Yeah. You're cutting in line. If you want to get in the theatre, you have to go to the back of the line," the man growled.

Candace could now see that the man was in the middle of a huge line for the theatre.

"But I am not going to see a show. I am going to tell my mom that my brothers have created a huge 4-D theatre."

"Listen, I am not going to let some delusional chick get ahead of me. Go to the back of the line!" the man told her.

"I am not delusional, mister! I am a normal teenage girl who has to bust her brothers," Candace retorted.

"Hey, crazy chick, go to the back of the line!" someone else shouted.

Candace wanted to protest this further, but the glare she was getting from the other people in line told her no one would back her up. So she just simply walked to the back of the line.

"I am _not_ crazy and I am _not _delusional," she muttered to herself sadly as she walked to the back of the line.

Meanwhile, Perry's situation had become less crazy. Heinz was lying in his bed in his PJs. His temperature had greatly reduced thanks to the cold bath Perry had given him. Perry looked over him intensely. The evil scientist opened his eyes.

"Perry the Platypus, please tell my father that I can't be a lawn gnome," Heinz exhaustedly requested.

Perry could tell that his nemesis really thought his nemesis's father was in the room with them telling the evil scientist to be lawn Nome. The fever was giving his nemesis delusions. Perry stared growling and make shoo motions with his hands to where his nemesis believed his nemesis's father was.

"Thanks you Perry the…"Heinz Doofensmritz said while falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
